Hard Armour Soft Heart
by scoutmasterkb28
Summary: A Sacred Stones fanfic. A love triangle between Gilliam, Syrene and Kyle. Gilliam was devastated through the events he has gone through after the war. Hoping to find peace and happiness within his sadness and sorrow. A romance and hurt/comfort one-shot fanfic.


Writer's space: Hey everybody, I would like to say that I do not own Fire Emblem or any copyrighted material in this fanfic. This is my first one-shot and my first Fire Emblem Fanfic. Please excuse my grammar and please give a read. Though this one was kinda rushed as I'm quite busy with real life, I would appreciate feedback and will polish this piece of work. :D

"Speak"

"_thinking"_

Line:Flashback transition

* * *

Hard Armour, Soft Heart.

A large figure was walking through a foot trodden sandy pathway, surrounding him were tall grey brick walls of Frelia's Castle training grounds. With every footstep he took, his heavy multi-layered armour would give out a "clink" sound. Though the noise was not heard by Frelia's trainees as they were busy training in their groups. He proceeded to a group of knights, standing at ease in a three by three square formation, who were waiting for him. The knights wore heavy armour with a shield as their second layer hung on their shoulders. Silence was the only aura he gave when arrived. He stabbed the blunt end of his lance on the ground, which was soft enough to hold it steady.

"Good morning Sir Gilliam, We are ready for your training for today." The Leader greeted the General.

"Very well, we shall proceed." He removed his helmet to reveal a cold stare with an expressionless stone face. His hair combed backwards, leaving a messy end. "Today we are going to focus on our major weakness we knights have, speed and movement. With such heavy armour, it is essential to have the stamina and strength tin battle. Ten laps around the training grounds, fully armoured and equipped."

The trainees were shocked to hear such a tall order, looking at each other with blank faces, astonished given such a tedious task. Gilliam did not bother their reaction, instead he gave them his cold stare, sending shivers down their spine as they hold their lances shaking. The general wore back his helmet, picked up his lance and start to jog towards the castle walls as his disciples follow suit. Every footstep from them gave the same "clink" sound similar to the general's with a slightly softer tone. After the third lap, everyone's footsteps were in unison, as it sounded like one large armoured monster running.

"This general can't even feel that we are tired. Who is this man? Is he some kind of a super human?" whispered an amateur knight to his peer within the group.

"That's General Gilliam you're talking about. He fought along with Eirika's and Ephraim's army to save our land. He wields his lance till the end of the battle of the Demon King."

"That's him?! No wonder he is so cold hearted. He should learn how to be more human. Running under this heat and through this soft sand. My armour is giving me blisters and there's sand in my boots."

"Well, if you are tired, what about everyone? We are all tired as well. Just follow his orders."

The Troop continued to finish their laps around which was about one kilometre per lap. The other groups of training soldiers were practicing with their weapons under the summer heat. Jealousy was the feeling when Gilliam's group looked at the other troops, as they have to carry their weapons and run under the summer heat. Their sweat gives out a sizzle when it touches their amour, leaving a stain of salt on their armour. In the sky, Syrene's group of pegasus knights were flying around, as if they were playing a game of football in midair, chasing each other from one end to the other. The General's tired troops cannot see them properly as the afternoon sun would blind them every time they attempt to look up. They had no choice but to look forward.

After their final lap, the heavily armoured veteran jogged to his original spot he stood. His troop followed suit, wheezing and huffing for air, knees bent with their backs hunched as sign of begging for rest. The only similarity with Gilliam and his disciples is sweat, sweat accumulated in between hairs of his beard with one drop dropping from his chin occasionally. The raging sun's relentless heat is over everyone's head causing a shadow to form a circle around their feet indicates it is lunchtime. The pegasus knights have flew to their barracks for their break, the other troop are leaving the training grounds too. Gilliam's group still stands in the middle of the field, visible to Syrene.

"General Gilliam, your subordinates look tired. You should give them a rest." Syrene spoke as her winged horse spread its wings to a soft landing. The knights were nodding after hearing the word "rest", eagerly wanting to relieve themselves from their fatigue they have.

"Hm... That is all for today." Gilliam dismissed his troop with a stone face. His subordinates shuffled and limped their way to the building to avoid the sun's rays. Some took off their boots to shake off sand from the strenuous jog, only to realise that the ground is much hotter, causing them to jump like mad kangaroos.

"What made you come here, Lady Syrene?" The General ask the FalcoKnight.

"I've seen how harsh you train from the sky. I know you are Frelia's most respected generals, but do you have to train them to such an extent?"

"These were the problems I faced during the war, I don't want others to repeat and regret my old mistakes."

"Oh how thoughtful of you, but you shouldn't do that to the new recruits, they'll quit the army before you could even know their names."

"I know you are the type that would treat your disciples well, while I look into a person's attitude. Whoever could bear my training stays with me."

"I think you should take care of them well, like how you watched after me during the war. I would be the one watching out for everyone while you look out for me." Gilliam took a sigh when heard such a remark. He asked Syrene to be together after he said that. However, things did not go well for him.

* * *

It was the night in Rausten, Grado troops have ambushed the castle. Joshua the Swordmaster, Franz the Great Knight, Neimi the Sniper along with Gilliam were holding off enemies in the castle's southern courtyard, fending off waves of enemies. With their limited vision, they could only see from as far as three metres, everything else was hidden under shadow of the night. In the northern corridor of the castle, Syrene, Kyle the Cavalier, Tana the FalcoKnight, Ephraim and Eirika the pair of Great Lords were handling the horde of Grado's troops coming in from the northern entrance. Rennac, on the other hand, was scurrying around the castle for Rausten's treasures.

"Haha, what a fool L'Arachel is, recruiting me into Eirika's army and letting me into her castle full of treasures, maybe this will make up from her stingy pay for wasting my time with her and that crazy kook of a man Dozla."

Suddenly, a blade glide from his back, slashing Rennac's back. "Argh, why do I get ambushed when I'm in the safest parts of the castle?" He then countered the mercenary, clashing his steel sword with the mercenary's Steel Blade. Syrene heard the commotion from the castle halls and hurried to aid her comrade in need. She took off with her Pegasus and signalled to Eirika that she is leaving the frontlines for a moment.

"I'll be right there!" Syrene yelled as she swooped to Rennac. Gilliam, overhearing her voice, looked back, realising that there was an Archer hiding among the castle walls. He called out for Franz and point to the tile he was standing to indicate that he wants him to replace him. The General ran towards the archer screaming "Syrene, don't be a hero!"

"Looks like this guy is gambling our defence to save someone special." Joshua smirked as Gilliam hurried his way to into the castle.

"Shut up and kill those enemies." Neimi exclaimed as Joshua was giving an opening for the enemies to break their defences. He pointed his sword to an approaching enemy and split into multiple illusions of himself. His team of illusions dashed to the enemy. Multiple slashes were heard before the swordmaster returned to his position. The enemies fell to the floor once he sheathed his blade. The sniper shot the remaining soldiers from afar. Franz came to replace Gilliam's position by then.

"_Shit, the archer spotted Syrene." _ He thought to himself after seeing that the archer had his arrow pulled and aiming towards the FalcoKnight. The heavily armoured soldier ran as fast as he could to cover enough distance to save Syrene._ "I'm too slow, I wouldn't make it in time."_ He exchanged his steel lance and drew out his javelin, just in time to attack Syrene's threat. His javelin grazed the archer's shoulder, setting his aiming off course. Countering Gilliam's attack, the bowman shot an arrow at him, leaving a scratch on his left side of his chest-plate.

The archer took a shot at Syrene, hitting her winged horse causing both the rider and her horse to drop on the floor. Little that Gilliam know, when he dashed off to save Syrene, he allowed a mage to sneak in the castle walls. Syrene saw the mage approaching Gilliam, chanting a spell. She got up with her pegasus, which flick her wings to dash her way to block the fireball the mage release. Seeing Syrene's movements, Gilliam looked back, only to realise that a fireball was flying towards him.

*fwoosh*

It flew just above the FalcoKnight's head and hit the General's helmet, creating a heat wave around his head. Seeing that the mage is wide open for an attack after the spell, Syrene spun her Steel Lance and landed a critical hit on the mage, killing her in an instant. Ignoring the scorching heat in his armour, Gilliam attacked the archer he was focusing on with a finishing blow with his lance.

"Um, two of you, a little help over here." Rennac yelled who was witnessing the whole ordeal among the two while blocking the mercenary's attacks. Responding to the Rogue's call for help, both of them threw their javelin to Rennac's opponent, eliminating the mercenary.

"What are you doing here wondering around by yourself?" Syrene interrupted Rennac before he attempted to run away.

"I was scouting the castle's perimeters, I have the vision to see in the dark anyways."

"You should be accompanied by another unit."

"Nono, Nonononono, no one can catch up with my speed. If someone else were to accompany me, he would slow me down. Take for example if Sir Gilliam would accompany me, he would slow me down, and within five minutes, he would be miles behind me. No offence though Sir." Gilliam ignored his remark and shrugged it off.

"Very well then, do be careful next time." Rennac then flees away into one of the corridors, continuing his treasure hunt.

"And you Gilliam." The FalcoKnight turned to the General, "I liked to thank you for saving me, though a warning would be better, maybe then I wouldn't be hit by that archer. You are always there to tell be to be careful. You know full I watch over everyone. It's what I do. But you... You're the one watching over me."

"Syrene..."

"I would stay close to you just to hear that."

"..."

"Gilliam?"

"Is that... All you want me to say?"

"What do you-"

"Syrene... When this war is over..." the anxious general paused for a moment, looking down, gathering every piece of courage from his heart to let out his feelings. "Let's get-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the two heard a horse trotting footsteps, signalling a mounted unit is heading their way.

"I heard a commotion just now. Are you alright, Syrene?" It was Kyle, who was with Ephraim and Eirika from the northern entrance of the castle. "We have cleared the northern entrance. So I came to check out what's happening here."

"Oh you missed the action." Syrene smiled as she looked at the cavalier.

"Glad your safe Lady Syrene." While the two were talking, Gilliam noticed a wooden Pegasus figurine and on the stand of the figurine, a message carved on the stand of the winged horse. "Come back to Frelia, Syrene." A heart-shaped symbol engraved next to her name. Looking at it made him to hang his head with disappointment though no one could see as his expression as a helmet covered his face. "I'll let you two chat, the southern entrance needs to be guarded." He jogged slowly to the entrance, helping himself not to break down in the middle of battle. While he was making his way back, he overheard the couple's conversation.

"I see your Pegasus is hurt. Here have a vulnerary, it should heal him up."

"Thank you, you're too kind." Her sweet tone towards Kyle brought up more misery into Gilliam's sea of despair he has in his mind.

"What took you so long? We are nearly finished over here." Joshua exclaimed seeing Gilliam has returned. He did not reply or respond, he just move up ahead and fling his lance to the approaching enemies.

"He does talk when he is in battle." Franz who was next to Joshua explained. "He prefers to get things done, though he would be free to talk once he's done."

"Now I know why people describe his quiet and dependable."

* * *

"Oh yeah, Kyle is coming to Frelia tomorrow." Syrene said this with a smile, a smile as sweet as she had seen her love of her life in right in front of her. Gilliam gave out a heavy sigh, to release a small part of his sadness to know about this news.

"What's the matter? Are you tired?"

"Hmm... maybe."

"You see. I told you not to overwork your subordinates. If they are tired, what more a senior knight in his senior years would be more tired?"

"I guess so..."

"Tomorrow's a weekend anyways, get some time to relax or enjoy yourself. For starters, you can go to Frelia's theatre. There is a nice play about a young boy who realises that he is the son of Poseidon, the God of the Sea. Kyle and I are going."

"I might go... or not."

"Anyways, enjoy your weekend." Syrene took off away, leaving Gilliam to himself.

The General, hiding his expression inside his helmet, walked back to his quarters for his late lunch. He passed by the castle's worship hall, Moulder exiting the hall.

"Why the glum face?"

"Eh, just some problems in my head."

"What's been bothering you?"

"Matters."

"What is the matter then?"

"Nothing."

"I don't think it would be nothing with such a glum face. Is it matters relating your relationship?"

The Priest's question was equivalent to an arrow piercing through his heavy armour and striking his heart, a bull's-eye.

"Well, yeah."

"I can see that. I saw Syrene and yourself were quite a happy couple after the war. What happened?" The priest placed his hand over the General's heavy armour, though there is no contact between them, Gilliam could feel the warmth emitted by the friendly priest's hands.

"Well, it was kind of complicated."

"Then have a seat, you are most welcome to our worship hall." The priest led him to the worship hall.

* * *

The Demon King has been slayed, the war has ended and peace was brought to Magvel. Everyone was returning to his or her respective places. It was when the Frelian members of the army reach the gates of Frelia. Coincidentally it was Valentine's Day, stalls distributing gifts for lovers were opened in every corner of the street. A Pegasus knight landed in front of the Frelian party, she was a messenger from Renais.

"Princess Tana, A gift from Prince Ephraim. Prince Innes, a gift from La'Arachel." She handed the both of the deliveries to the respective recipients.

"Oh yes, Lady Syrene, news from Kyle that he has to train soldiers in Renais."

"_Hmm... That's strange, he didn't send a gift to Syrene."_

"Um.. Syrene, I liked to have a word with you for a moment."

"Sure." Gilliam brought the FlacoKnight to a secluded area of Frelia, a forest in the outskirts of Frelia.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Well, I have a gift for you." He pulled out a carved wooden miniature spear. "Well, during the time we were in Rausten, I wanted to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"That I liked you and I want to be together with you..."

"You are a nice knight, and one of the best-looking men in Frelia's army. And I like you. But-"The start of her last sentence she was about to say made his heart sink. "I liked Kyle too."

"Hmm... Very well then. I said what I wanted to say." He turned and walked back to the city.

"Wait, I'll follow you."

* * *

"Now I understand." Moulder pat Gilliam's shoulders to comfort him. "It must have been tough on you. I hope you would be able to move on from this predicament."

"I hope so." Gilliam walked to his quarters, to clear his mind.

An alleyway illuminated by the post evening rays which leads to the general's room. A maid was waiting by his door, holding a box, presumably his lunch.

"Good afternoon Sir Gilliam, your lunch might be cold since it was prepared from some time ago."

"Thank you, I don't mind if it's cold."

"Enjoy your lunch then."

"I'd like to ask for some sake for tonight's dinner. Is that ok?"

"I'll bring some with your dinner. What's the occasion?"

"Nothing..." The maid left with a confused face, continuing her duties. The general proceed to his room, where he took off his armour and hung it over a mannequin that has the same body figure of the general. Another mannequin was supporting his old armour, which he wore during the war. Scratches were all over that armour, preserved for his memories. He tossed his lunch over his table over some papers containing tactical strategies and formations. Picking up a container, he took out some tea leaves out and placed it in a pot to brew. He pushed his paperwork aside and opened his lunch, revealing a bento lunch, which reminded him a very special lunch for him.

The general has finished his training session for the day. His troop was shuffling their way their way to their homes. Seeing that everyone is leaving, he decided to get his afternoon meal when he was stopped by a swooping pegasus which landed in front of him. After a moment of adjusting his eyes and waiting for the mini sandstorm to subside, he saw Syrene, holding two boxes of bento boxes.

* * *

"Had your lunch?"

"Nope."

"Then I'll join you." She handed the general a box and walked to a corner to sit down and enjoy the shade made by the castle walls.

"Oh wait, I have to inform the castle's cook to cancel my lunch."

"Don't worry. I've already done that."

"My, you are so dependable for such little things."

"Well, you were dependable in Frelia's army, but who are you going to depend on at times of need?"

"Haha. Then can I depend on you?"

"Well, depends."

The two opened their lunches. Upon opening the box, Gilliam could smell the aroma of the rice, fish and vegetables complimenting each other, creating a fragrant smell seeping into his nose. On the rice, it wrote, "I feel the same to you." Her hand held the general's hand and he looked into her eyes with awe, staring into what he could call paradise.

"It smells good. I'll bet it taste good." He took a bite of the fish and took out some rice. The fish melted in his mouth, releasing its fragrant aroma. Every bite, mouthful, grain was savoured as it was one of the best food he have ever tasted.

"I was right, it tasted delicious." He while staring into her eyes. The two faces moved slowly, closer with their eyes closed and their lips rubbed each other. It was a feeling Gilliam never had before. He proceeded on kissing her forehead gently. The pair stared at each other, savouring the moment. To Gilliam, it was a moment of acceptance.

"I'm glad you liked it."

* * *

Gilliam decided to take a break from everything and enjoy a soothing cup of tea, to take his mind from his sadness and sorrows. With a whiff of his tea, savoring the smell of chamomile, he took a sip. He looked upon his window, seeing that the reconstruction of Frelia has nearly ended. Buildings destroyed by Grado's siege have been restored to a much bigger and more beautiful structures. From afar, the people were enjoying themselves, rejoicing that the times of chaos were over.

Soon it was already evening, a knock on the door was heard. The same servant came in, holding a tray with dishes and a porcelain container, presumably the sake he ordered just now, placed it on his table where Gilliam was reading.

"Sir, your dinner is served."

"Oh." The general was shocked to not notice that his food was on his table and let someone in unattended. "I'm sorry, where are my manners."

"It's ok, Prince Innes doesn't bother when we come in. Not a sound or a nod. He just sits there reading at times."

"Thank you then."

"Enjoy your dinner." The maid left the room, leaving Gilliam all by himself.

He finished his dinner, and proceeded to his sake, which he wanted to drink for quite some time. He took a sip, it was heavenly. The aroma of flowers can be whiffed, the taste of sour hit his tongue and end with a cooling feeling when it slides down the throat.

After that drinking, he felt sleepy and decided to hit the hay early since he has nothing important for the night. He slowly walked to his bed, which was nearby and pulled his covers to bear the cold night breeze.

* * *

Gilliam found himself in an old house. He looked around to find any clues and get an idea where he is. Antiquities were displayed in every corner of each room. Vases, statues, grandfather clocks and furniture were place in order. He brought himself outside, opening the main doors, only to see Syrene, about one hundred metres away from the doors. He took a chase to reach after her, but before he could even scream at an earshot, she was not near him.

He ran after her for a while, until he saw that she was boarding a carriage with someone helping her in and loading her luggage. He ended up walking in the grassy walkway alone, not seeing anybody after witnessing her leave.

* * *

The general woke up to the sun shining from his window, realising that it was just a dream, though it felt realistic. He preceded with his morning rituals and decided to have breakfast in the city. He wore his first layer of armour, comprised of a chest-plate and back-plate, connected by amour covering his shoulder. It was considered light for him, as he would be wearing another layer when he is in battle. He proceeds to walk to the city square.

The city was bustling with people, especially in the morning where some would go resupply their food and some would come out to enjoy the weekend. Stalls ranging from vegetables, fruits, meat, household items and foodstuff were open in the streets. Horses were galloping, commuting their riders around the city. Most of them would walk though. The general took a walk around town, realising he saw an old coffee shop, where he and Syrene would go after a day's work. He imagine how they were there, sitting and chatting about their day. Those days were gone. He reminisced the times of joy he had with her. Illusions of him, holding her hand, walking by the busy streets, sending her home in the evenings, were seen by his eyes as he look upon the road near their hang out spot. Couples were walking around that street, seeing this only damages the hurt veteran much more.

"_Couples, couples everywhere. All so happy and sweet."_

He found himself in front of the theatre. A long line was waiting for the ticket booth to sell tickets. Among the crowd, he saw Syrene and Kyle, holding hands and exchanging stories they had after the war. The hurt general decided to walk away as witnessing such an event would add more sorrow into himself. However, the theatre reminded him of the start of his sorrows.

* * *

"How about we watch something today?" Syrene asked Gilliam when they were walking past the theatre. They were happy at that moment.

"OK, what play is on for today?"

"Jack and the Giant slayer. Tethys is starring in this play too." The happy couple proceeded to get the tickets and get to their seats. Gilliam bought seats to one of the balconies, for a better view and for some space to themselves. The play was already starting when they entered. Tethys was one of the main characters, donning light armour than her usual clothing when she dances. She was fighting along with the hero, slaying giants.

The couple was interrupted by a knock on the door, which was from a messenger. He was holding a letter, with the words written Syrene on it.

"A letter from Kyle, he said it was urgent." Upon hearing this, she let go of the general's hands to receive the letter.

"Thank you." She proceeded on opening the letter, reading it and holding it for the entire play, leaving Gilliam leaning on the side of his seat, disappointed. Rejection was the only thing felt that moment. The play meant nothing to him. In his head, he has decided to never set foot in this theatre any more as it would be a place of reminding him of his sadness he faced this day.

* * *

He decided to head back to his room, thinking that he had enough of walking in the city, probably because it reminded him of many happy but sad memories for the present. He locked himself in his room after informing the servants that he is not taking lunch and dinner. In the midst of such a miserable moment for him, a letter slipped under his door. He saw that it was Syrene's handwriting.

He stared into emptiness for hours, wondering why this has to happen to him, what have he done to bring himself in such sorrow. In the midst of such a miserable moment for him, a letter slipped under his door. He saw that it was Syrene's handwriting. He opened the letter, not knowing if it is good news or bad news.

"Gilliam, I saw you near the theatre just this morning. I hope things are well for you and you are enjoying your weekend. Just informing that Kyle and I are going to Frelia tomorrow. If you would like, you could send me off before I leave. Love, Syrene."

Inspiration struck him to give him one last chance to confess his feelings to her. He pulled out a paper and reach for his quill, decided to write his final message before she leaves him, maybe not seeing her ever again. He proceeded in writing a poem for her.

The next day, Gilliam, wearing his armour from the days of war, was waiting beside her carriage which was about to send her to Frelia. The driver was sitting on a bench a few metres away waiting. Gilliam was waiting anxiously, knowing this might be the last time he would ever contact her again.

Soon enough Syrene was seen walking with Kyle with her luggage and belongings. Kyle stared at the general, recognising it was Gilliam, giving his salutations.

"Hi, Gilliam. Came here to see me off?"

"Well yes... And to give you something." He reached for his sleeve, pulling out a piece of paper rolled up, and gave it to her. She unrolled it and read it through.

"Syrene,

You were the love of my life,

My reason why I strife,

Through the war,

As what I saw,

Would be someone I want to be together,

Enjoy your company,

I endure shots without a bother,

With you around would be lovely.

Though someone else is more important for you,

I wish it would be me,

Going away out of the blue,

As if, you were to flee.

I'll endure my pain,

Although I see no gain.

I wish I could endure,

As we part,

With my hard amour,

Hurting my soft heart.

Love,

Gilliam."

She burst into tear after reading, not knowing how much damage she had done to him. The general held her hand, moved it to his lips, though he had his helmet, only a teardrop came out of it. No one could see his expression of sadness under his helmet, only imagine.

End

* * *

Writer's space: Hey guys, I hope you apreciate my writing though the last few parts were kinda rushed. It is now going to be midnight and I am still typing this when there is an exam approaching soon. Please leave your review or feedback, I'd appreciate your views. :D


End file.
